To further improve a system capacity and spectrum efficiency, a next generation high-frequency system further evolves in a direction of a dense network structure, wider bandwidth, and higher spatial multiplexing dimension extension. A millimeter-wave band includes rich spectrum resources. However, the millimeter-wave band has a relatively large space loss. To improve the system capacity and the spectrum efficiency, a most direct means is to use a large-scale antenna. For a large-scale antenna system, a larger antenna scale indicates a narrower beam. Therefore, to ensure user coverage, a base station needs to simultaneously transmit multiple beams to cover an entire sector. As shown in FIG. 1, an antenna unit of a base station is divided into N antenna bays. One antenna bay generates one beam, and there are N beams in total. As shown in FIG. 2, antenna bays of a base station generate N beams. There are multiple UEs (User Equipment) within sector coverage of the base station. Each UE is covered by one or more beams of the base station.
It is desirable that beams of the base station may cover the entire sector, and the beams do not overlap with each other. In this case, resources may be allocated, in a space division manner, to UEs within coverage of different beams, and resources may be allocated, in a frequency division/time division manner, to multiple UEs covered by a same beam. However, in a practical system, because a beam gain does not change suddenly, to ensure sector coverage, beams have an overlapping part. In this case, inter-beam interference may occur in UE located in an overlapping part of multiple beams. As shown in FIG. 3, UE 4, UE 5, and UE 6 receive signals sent by a beam i and a beam k. In this case, if strength of a signal received from each beam is relatively strong, beam signals interfere with each other, and cannot be distinguished from each other. If resources are not allocated to the UE 4, the UE 5, and the UE 6 to avoid interference, user experience is affected. In the prior art, to avoid interference between beams, the base station allocates the resources to the UE 4, the UE 5, and the UE 6 in a manner of scheduling the beam i and the beam k by means of time division. In this way, when the base station schedules the beam i, the beam k is in an idle state. Space diversity gains of two beams cannot be obtained simultaneously. As a result, the system capacity is reduced. In addition, an antenna bay is corresponding to relatively poor channel quality, and a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of a signal received by UE within coverage of a beam generated by the antenna bay cannot meet a signal transmission requirement. In this case, the antenna bay cannot serve the UE covered by the antenna bay. This causes a waste of resources.